customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Fun
* May 10 – The 7.3 Qayen earthquake strikes eastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of X (Extreme). At least 1,567 were killed and 2,300 were injured. * May 11 – IBM's Deep Blue defeats Garry Kasparov in the last game of the rematch, the first time a computer beats a chess World champion in a match. * May 12 **The Russian–Chechen Peace Treaty is signed. **An F1-rated tornado strikes downtown Miami, causing $525,000 in damages. Pictures and videos of this tornado made news headlines around the world. * May 15 – The United States government acknowledges existence of the "Secret War" in Laos (1953–1975) during the Vietnam War, and dedicates the Laos Memorial in honor of Hmong and other "Secret War" veterans. * May 16 ** President Mobutu Sese Seko is exiled from Zaire. ** U.S. President Bill Clinton issues a formal apology to the surviving victims of the Tuskegee Study of Untreated Syphilis in the Negro Male and their families. * May 17 – Troops of Laurent Kabila march into Kinshasa. * May 23 – Mohammad Khatami wins the 1997 Iranian presidential election and becomes the first Iranian Reformist president. * May 25 – A military coup in Sierra Leone replaces President Ahmad Tejan Kabbah with Major Johnny Paul Koroma. * May 27 – The second-deadliest tornado of the 1990s hits in Jarrell, Texas, killing 27 people. * May 31 – The 13-kilometer Confederation Bridge, the world's longest bridge spanning ice-covered waters, opens between Prince Edward Island and New Brunswick, Canada. June * June 1 ** Socialist Party-led Centre-left coalition won the second-round in 1997 French legislative elections, began with the third Cohabitation (1997–2002). ** Hugo Banzer wins the Presidential elections in Bolivia. * June 2 – In Denver, Colorado, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 10 – Khmer Rouge leader Pol Pot orders the killing of his defense chief, Son Sen, and 11 of Sen's family members, before Pol Pot flees his northern stronghold. * June 11 – In the United Kingdom, the House of Commons votes for a total ban on handguns. * June 13 – A jury sentences Timothy McVeigh to death for his part in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 16 – About 50 people are killed in the Daïat Labguer (M'sila) massacre in Algeria. * June 25 ** A massive eruption of the Soufrière Hills volcano on the island of Montserrat leads to evacuation and eventual abandonment of the capital, Plymouth. ** An unmanned Progress spacecraft collides with the Russian space station Mir. * June 26 – Bertie Ahern is appointed as the 10th Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland and Mary Harney is appointed as the 16th, and first female, Tánaiste, after their parties, Fianna Fáil and the Progressive Democrats respectively, win the 1997 General Election. * June 26 – Bloomsbury Publishing publishes J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in London. July * July – The 1997 Central European flood occurs across Poland, Germany, and the Czech Republic. * July 1 – The United Kingdom hands sovereignty of Hong Kong to the People's Republic of China. * July 2 – The Bank of Thailand floats the baht, triggering the Asian financial crisis * July 4 – NASA's Pathfinder space probe lands on the surface of Mars. * July 5 ** In Cambodia, Hun Sen of the Cambodian People's Party overthrows Norodom Ranariddh in a coup. ** The Egyptian Islamic Group announces a cessation-of-violence initiative. * July 8 – NATO invites the Czech Republic, Hungary, and Poland to join the alliance in 1999. * July 10 – In London, scientists report their DNA analysis findings from a Neanderthal skeleton, which support the out of Africa theory of human evolution, placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. * July 11 – Thailand's worst hotel fire at Pattaya kills 90. * July 13 – The remains of Che Guevara are returned to Cuba for burial, alongside some of his comrades. Guevara and his comrades were executed on 9 October 1967 in Bolivia. * July 15 – Spree killer Andrew Cunanan shoots fashion designer Gianni Versace dead outside Versace's Miami residence. * July 17 – The F. W. Woolworth Company closes after 117 years in business. * July 25 – K. R. Narayanan is sworn in as India's 10th president and the first member of the Dalit caste to hold this office. * July 27 – About 50 are killed in the Si Zerrouk massacre in Algeria. * July 30 – 18 people are killed in the Thredbo landslide in the Snowy Mountains resort in Australia. August * August 1 – Boeing and McDonnell Douglas complete a merger. * August 3 – Between 40 and 76 villagers are killed in the Oued El-Had and Mezouara massacre in Algeria. * August 3–11 – Two of the three islands of the Union of the Comoros – Anjouan and Mohéli – attempt to revert to colonial rule by France. The plan fails when the French government of President Jacques Chirac refuses to recolonize them resulting in the two islands being reintegrated into the Comoros over the next two years. * August 4 – Jeanne Calment, the oldest person ever, dies at age 122 years 164 days in Arles, France. * August 6 – Korean Air Flight 801 crash lands west of Guam International Airport, resulting in the deaths of 228 people. * August 13 – In Belo Horizonte, Brazil, Cruzeiro defeats Sporting Cristal of Peru 1–0, becoming the Copa Libertadores champions for the second time. * August 20 – More than 60 are killed, 15 kidnapped in the Souhane massacre in Algeria. * August 26 ** 60–100 are killed in the Beni Ali massacre in Algeria. ** The Independent International Commission on Decommissioning is set up in Northern Ireland, as part of a peace process. * August 29 – Over 98 (and possibly up to 400) are killed in the Rais massacre in Algeria. * August 31 – Death of Diana, Princess of Wales: Diana, Princess of Wales is taken to a hospital after a car accident shortly after midnight, in the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris. She is pronounced dead at 4:00 am. September , en route to Westminster Abbey from Kensington Palace.]] * September 1 – Dublin Regulation on treatment of applications for right of asylum under European Union law first comes into force. * September 5 ** Over 87 are killed in the Beni Messous massacre in Algeria. ** The International Olympic Committee picks Athens, Greece, to be the host city for the 2004 Summer Olympics. * September 6 – The funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales, takes place at Westminster Abbey, watched by over two billion people worldwide. * September 11 – Scotland votes in favour of a devolved Parliament forming the Scottish Parliament less than two years later * September 13 – Iraq disarmament crisis: An Iraqi military officer attacks an UNSCOM weapons inspector on board an UNSCOM helicopter, while the inspector attempts to take photographs of unauthorized movement of Iraqi vehicles inside a site designated for inspection. * September 15 – The Norwegian parliamentary election was held in Norway. * September 17 – Iraq disarmament crisis: While waiting for access to a site, UNSCOM inspectors witness and videotape Iraqi guards moving files, burning documents, and dumping waste cans into a nearby river. * September 18 ** Wales votes in favour of devolution and the formation of a National Assembly for Wales. ** Al-Qaeda carries out a terrorist attack in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina. * September 19 – 53 are killed in the Guelb El-Kebir massacre in Algeria. * September 21 – The Islamic Salvation Army, the Islamic Salvation Fronts' armed wing, declares a unilateral ceasefire in Algeria. * September 25 – Iraq disarmament crisis: UNSCOM inspector Dr. Diane Seaman catches several Iraqi men sneaking out the back door of an inspection site, with log books for the creation of prohibited bacteria and chemicals. * September 26 ** Garuda Indonesia Flight 152 crashes while on approach to Medan, North Sumatra, during the 1997 Southeast Asian haze, killing all 234 people on board. This becomes the deadliest aviation accident in Indonesian history. ** An earthquake strikes the Italian regions of Umbria and Marche, causing part of the Basilica of St. Francis at Assisi to collapse. October * October 2 – British scientists Moira Bruce and John Collinge, with their colleagues, independently show that the new variant form of the Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease is the same disease as Bovine spongiform encephalopathy. * October 4 – Loomis Fargo Bank Robbery: The second largest cash robbery in U.S. history ($17.3 million, mostly in small bills) occurs at the Charlotte, North Carolina office of Wells Fargo. An FBI investigation eventually results in 24 convictions and the recovery of approximately 95% of the stolen cash. * October 12 – 43 are killed at a false roadblock, in the Sidi Daoud massacre in Algeria. * October 15 ** Andy Green sets the first supersonic land speed record for the ThrustSSC team, led by Richard Noble of the UK. ThrustSSC goes through the flying mile course at Black Rock Desert, Nevada at an average speed of 1,227.985 km/h (763.035 mph). ** NASA launches the Cassini–Huygens probe to Saturn. * October 16 – The first color photograph appears on the front page of The New York Times. * October 17 – The remains of Che Guevara are laid to rest with full military honours in a specially built mausoleum in the city of Santa Clara, Cuba, where he had won the decisive battle of the Cuban Revolution 39 years before. * October 29 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq says it will begin shooting down Lockheed U-2 surveillance planes being used by UNSCOM inspectors. November ]] * November 11 – Telecom companies WorldCom and MCI Communications announce a US$37 billion merger to form MCI WorldCom, the largest merger in U.S. history. * November 12 – Mary McAleese is elected the eighth President of Ireland in succession to Mary Robinson, the first time in the world that one woman has succeeded another as elected head of state. * November 13 – Ramzi Yousef is found guilty of masterminding the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. * November 17 – In Luxor, Egypt, 62 people are killed by 6 Islamic militants outside the Temple of Hatshepsut. * November 19 – In Des Moines, Iowa, Bobbi McCaughey gives birth to septuplets in the second known case where all seven babies are born alive, and the first in which all survive infancy. * November 27 – NASA's Tropical Rainfall Measuring Mission is launched, the start of the satellite component of the Clouds and the Earth's Radiant Energy System. December * December 1 – In the Indian state of Bihar, Ranvir Sena attacks the CPI(ML) Party Unity stronghold Lakshmanpur-Bathe, killing 63 lower caste people. * December 3 – In Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, representatives from 121 countries sign a treaty prohibiting the manufacture and deployment of anti-personnel land mines. However, the United States, the People's Republic of China, Russia, South Korea and 32 other nations do not sign and/or ratify the treaty. * December 10 – The capital of Kazakhstan is moved from Almaty to Astana. * December 11 – The Kyoto Protocol is adopted by a United Nations committee. * December 19 ** Janet Jagan (widow of Cheddi Jagan) takes office in Guyana. ** James Cameron's Titanic, the then highest-grossing film of all time, based on the 1912 disaster and the 1985 discovery, premieres in the U.S. ** SilkAir Flight 185 crashes into the Musi River, near Palembang in Indonesia, killing 104. * December 21 – Brazil beats Australia 6–0 in the Confederations Cup final. * December 24 – 50–100 villagers are killed in the Sid El-Antri massacre in Algeria. * December 27 – Ulster loyalist paramilitary leader Billy Wright is assassinated in Northern Ireland, inside Long Kesh prison. * December 29 – Hong Kong begins to kill all the chickens within its territory (1.25 million) to stop the spread of a potentially deadly influenza strain. * December 30 – Wilaya of Relizane massacres of December 30, 1997: In the worst incident in Algeria's insurgency, 400 are killed from four villages in the wilaya of Relizane. Date unknown * The Toyota Prius, the first hybrid vehicle to go into full production, is unveiled in Japan on October 24, and goes on sale in Japan on December 9. It comes to U.S. showrooms on July 11, 2000. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Quique Fornos, Spanish footballer ** Chidozie Awaziem, Nigerian footballer * January 3 ** Joe Morrell, Welsh footballer ** Jérémie Boga, French footballer * January 4 – Pauline Schäfer, German gymnast * January 5 ** Hilary Palma, Peruvian volleyball player ** Jesús Vallejo, Spanish footballer * January 7 ** Izzy Brown, English footballer * January 8 ** Jack Andraka, American scientist ** Fran Brodić, Croatian footballer * January 9 ** Issa Diop, French footballer ** Elvira Herman, Belarusian athlete * January 11 – Cody Simpson, Australian singer-songwriter * January 13 ** Connor McDavid, Canadian ice hockey player ** Natalia Dyer, American actress ** Jimmy Wopo, American rapper (d. 2018) * January 14 ** Julius Nättinen, Finnish ice hockey player ** Francesco Bagnaia, Italian motorcycle racer * January 15 – Valentina Zenere, Argentine actress, modeln and singer * January 17 ** Lamar Jackson, American football player ** Shea Patterson, American football player ** Jake Paul, American actor ** Kyle Tucker, American baseball outfielder * January 20 – Rheed McCracken, Australian wheelchair racer * January 21 ** Jeremy Shada, American voice actor ** Yang Yang, Chinese paralympic swimmer * January 23 ** Gudaf Tsegay, Ethiopian middle-distance runner ** Sophie Hahn, English paralympic sprinter ** Lexie Priessman, American artistic gymnast * January 25 – Noah Hanifin, American ice hockey player * January 26 – Gedion Zelalem, American footballer * January 29 ** Jack Roslovic, American hockey player ** Joel Eriksson Ek, Swedish hockey player * January 30 – Shim Suk-hee, South Korean speed skater * January 31 – Anatoliy Ryapolov, Russian long jumper February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Jaheel Hyde, Jamaican sprinter * February 3 – Lewis Cook, English footballer * February 5 – Patrick Roberts, English footballer * February 6 – Mitch Hyatt, American football player * February 7 ** Saquon Barkley, American football player ** Anhelina Kalinina, Ukrainian tennis player * February 8 – Kathryn Newton, American actress * February 9 – Jaire Alexander, American football player * February 10 ** Adam Armstrong, English footballer ** Josh Jackson, American basketball player ** Chloë Grace Moretz, American actress ** Rozaliya Nasretdinova, Russian swimmer ** Josh Rosen, American football player * February 11 ** Damien Harris, American football player ** Mike Hughes, American football player ** Nasty C ,South African rapper * February 13 – Deondre Francois, American football player * February 14 – Breel Embolo, Swiss footballer * February 15 ** Myles Gaskin, American football player ** Derrick Jones Jr., American basketball player * February 20 – Mitchie Brusco, American professional skateboarder * February 21 – Ben Rhodes, American racing driver * February 22 – Anton Chupkov, Russian swimmer * February 23 ** Érick Aguirre, Mexican footballer ** Jamal Murray, Canadian basketball player * February 24 – César Montes, Mexican footballer * February 25 ** Isabelle Fuhrman, American actress ** Brock Boeser, American ice hockey player ** Santiago Ascacíbar, Argentinian footballer ** Katsiaryna Halkina, Belarusian rhythmic gymnast March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 2 ** Becky G, American singer ** Lizzy LeDuc, American-born Filipino artistic gymnast * March 3 ** Camila Cabello, Cuban singer ** Jaime Carreño, Chilean footballer ** Ty Walker, American snowboarder * March 6 – Daniel De Silva, Australian footballer * March 8 ** Iréne Ekelund, Swedish sprinter ** Jurina Matsui, Japanese singer * March 9 ** Jessica Rogers, American wheelchair athlete ** Niamh Wilson, Canadian actress * March 10 ** Julia Barretto, Filipina actress ** Belinda Bencic, Swiss tennis player ** Travis Konecny, Canadian ice hockey player ** Uriah Shelton, American actor and singer * March 11 – Lina Qostal, Moroccan tennis player * March 12 – Allan Saint-Maximin, French footballer * March 13 ** Ruben Neves, Portuguese footballer ** Edidiong Odiong, Bahraini sprinter * March 14 ** Simone Biles, American gymnast ** Dawid Kownacki, Polish footballer ** Brad Taylor, English cricketer * March 16 ** Vladislav Kozlov, Russian swimmer ** Tyrel Jackson Williams, American actor * March 17 ** Konrad Bukowiecki, Polish athlete ** Katie Ledecky, American swimmer * March 18 ** Ciara Bravo, American actress, voice artist, singer, and comedian ** Mario Burke, Barbadian sprinter * March 19 – Rūta Meilutytė, Lithuanian swimmer * March 20 – Bobby Cheng, Australian chess champion * March 21 – Martina Stoessel, Argentine actress, singer, dancer, and model * March 22 – Harry Wilson, Welsh footballer * March 26 – Cameron Smith, American football player * March 27 – A-Reece, South African hip hop artist * March 29 ** Ezequiel Ponce, Argentinian footballer ** Josh Sweat, American football player April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Asa Butterfield, English actor ** Olivia Smart, English ice dancer * April 2 – Abdelhak Nouri, former Dutch footballer * April 5 – Borja Mayoral, Spanish footballer * April 6 – Pavel Zacha, Czech ice hockey player * April 7 – Laura van der Heijden, English cellist * April 8 – Roquan Smith, American football player * April 9 – Michael Špaček, Czech ice hockey player * April 10 – Alla Sosnitskaya, Russian artistic gymnast * April 11 ** Ethan Couch, American criminal ** Max Clegg, English speedway racer * April 12 – Katelyn Ohashi, American artistic gymnast * April 13 – Mateo Cassierra, Colombian footballer * April 14 – D. J. Moore, American football player * April 15 ** Maisie Williams, English actress ** Jesse Little, American stock car racing driver * April 17 – Jorge Meré, Spanish footballer * April 18 ** Donny van de Beek, Dutch footballer ** Matthias Blübaum, German chess grandmaster * April 20 – Alexander Zverev, German tennis player * April 21 – Mikel Oyarzabal, Spanish footballer * April 23 – Kim Hae-jin, South Korean figure skater * April 24 ** Kirill Aleshin, Russian ice dancer ** Arturo Deliser, Panamanian sprinter ** Lydia Ko, South Korean-born New Zealand golfer ** Veronika Kudermetova, Russian tennis player * April 27 ** Livio Loi, Belgian motorcycle racer ** Josh Onomah, English footballer * April 28 – Denzel Ward, American football player * April 29 – Ekaterina Baturina, Russian artistic gymnast May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 ** BamBam, Thai singer ** Blake Rutherford, American baseball first baseman and outfielder * May 3 ** Desiigner, American hip hop artist ** Ivana Jorović, Serbian tennis player * May 4 – Nicolas Prattes, Brazilian actor * May 5 – Mitchell Marner, Canadian ice hockey player * May 6 – Duncan Scott, Scottish swimmer * May 7 ** Daria Kasatkina, Russian tennis player ** Youri Tielemans, Belgian footballer * May 10 – Enes Ünal, Turkish footballer * May 11 – Lana Condor, American actress and dancer * May 12 ** Morgan Lake, English athlete ** Odeya Rush, Israeli-born American actress * May 15 – Ousmane Dembélé, French footballer * May 17 ** Andrea Favilli, Italian footballer ** Ayron Verkindere, Belgian footballer * May 19 ** Oliver Kylington, Swedish ice hockey player ** Victor Robles, Dominican baseball outfielder * May 22 – Lauri Markkanen, Finnish basketball player * May 23 – Joe Gomez, English footballer * May 26 ** Mathew Barzal, Canadian ice hockey player ** Julian Zhi Jie Yee, Malaysian figure skater * May 27 – Da'Ron Payne, American football player * May 30 – Jake Short, American actor * May 31 – Cupcakke, American rapper June ]] ]] ]] * June 5 ** Sam Darnold, American football player ** Henry Onyekuru, Nigerian footballer * June 6 – Grant Shoults, American swimmer * June 8 – Jeļena Ostapenko, Latvian tennis player * June 9 – Shen Duo, Chinese swimmer * June 10 – Sviatoslav Mykhailiuk, Ukrainian basketball player * June 11 ** Julia Lavrentieva, Ukrainian pair skater ** John Hunter Nemechek, American stock car racing driver ** Kodak Black, American hip-hop artist * June 13 – Katie Lou Samuelson, American basketball player * June 15 – Madison Kocian, American artistic gymnast * June 17 – KJ Apa, New Zealand actor * June 21 ** Rebecca Black, American singer ** Derrius Guice, American football player * June 22 ** Lorenzo Dalla Porta, Italian motorcycle racer ** Gabriel Rojas, Argentine footballer * June 23 – Antoine-Olivier Pilon, French-Canadian actor * June 26 – Jacob Elordi, Australian actor * June 27 ** Shannon Purser, American actress ** Ramadan Sobhi, Egyptian footballer * June 28 – Shakur Stevenson, American boxer * June 30 ** Avika Gor, Indian actress ** Iryna Shymanovich, Russian tennis player July ]] ]] * July 1 – Grigoriy Oparin, Russian chess grandmaster * July 2 – Marquese Chriss, American basketball player * July 3 ** Georgios Papagiannis, Greek basketball player ** Filip Sachpekidis, Swedish footballer * July 4 – Daniela Nieves, Venezuelan-American actress * July 5 ** Park Ji-min, South Korean singer ** Anna Styazhkina, Russian chess champion * July 7 – Gatlin Green, American actress and singer * July 8 – Bryce Love, American football player and sprinter * July 12 – Malala Yousafzai, Pakistani activist * July 13 – Leo Howard, American actor and martial artist * July 17 – Amadou Diawara, Guinese footballer * July 18 ** Chiara Hölzl, Austrian ski jumper ** Kwon Jin-ah, South Korean singer ** Bam Adebayo, American basketball player ** Noah Lyles, American sprinter ** Fionn Whitehead, English actor * July 19 ** Kang Young-seo, South Korean alpine skier ** Zach Werenski, American ice hockey player * July 22 – Field Cate, American actor * July 24 ** Emre Mor, Turkish footballer ** Andreas Varady, Slovak jazz guitarist * July 25 ** Kayli Barker, American race car driver ** Louis Reed, English footballer * July 26 – Ewa Swoboda, Polish track and field sprinter * July 27 – Craig Wighton, Scottish footballer * July 28 – Bilal Ould-Chikh, Dutch-Moroccan footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Yomif Kejelcha, Ethiopian long-distance runner * August 2 ** Christina Robinson, American actress ** Ivan Šaponjić, Serbian footballer ** Ke Jie, Chinese professional go player ** Triston McKenzie, American baseball pitcher * August 3 ** Adrian Lillebekk Ovlien, Norwegian footballer (d. 2018) ** Daniel Crowley, English footballer ** Ronald Jones, American football player * August 4 – Cinzia Zehnder, Swiss footballer * August 5 ** Olivia Holt, American actress and singer ** Adam Irigoyen, American actor ** Braxton Garrett, American baseball pitcher ** Laura Waem, Belgian artistic gymnast * August 6 – Sander Svendsen, Norwegian footballer * August 7 – Kyler Murray, American football player * August 9 ** Matija Čupić, Serbian software engineer ** Leon Bailey, Jamaican footballer * August 10 – Kylie Jenner, American reality television personality * August 11 – Kyle Guy, American basketball player * August 14 – Łukasz Pawlikowski, Polish cellist * August 16 ** Greyson Chance, American singer, songwriter and pianist ** Piper Curda, American actress * August 18 – Renato Sanches, Portuguese footballer * August 19 ** Maria Titova, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Bartłomiej Drągowski, Polish footballer * August 22 – Lautaro Martínez, Argentine footballer * August 24 – Alan Walker, British-Norwegian music producer * August 25 ** Bryana Salaz, American singer ** Markus Thormeyer, Canadian swimmer ** Mike Weber, American football player * August 28 – Emilia McCarthy, Canadian actress * August 30 – Dana Gaier, American actress September ]] ]] * September 1 – Jungkook, South Korean singer * September 1 – Maria Stavitskaia, Russian figure skater * September 2 – Brandon Ingram, American basketball player * September 3 – Salome Phajava, Georgian rhythmic gymnast * September 6 – Tsukushi, Japanese wrestler * September 7 – Dean-Charles Chapman, English actor * September 9 – Shriya Sharma, Indian actress * September 12 – Sydney Sweeney, American actress * September 13 – Leah Keiser, American figure skater * September 15 ** Jeisson Vargas, Chilean footballer ** Jonatan Christie, Indonesian badminton player ** Forrest Whitley, American baseball pitcher * September 16 ** Zsanett Kaján, Hungarian footballer ** Elena Kampouris, American actress * September 17 ** Auston Matthews, American ice hockey player ** Luke Greenbank, British swimmer * September 18 – Alisson Perticheto, Filipina figure skater * September 20 – Aurélie Fanchette, Seychellois swimmer * September 23 – John Collins, American basketball player * September 24 – Malaya Watson, American singer and tuba player * September 30 ** Yana Kudryavtseva, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Max Verstappen, Dutch racing driver October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Tammy Abraham, English footballer * October 3 ** Jin Boyang, Chinese figure skater ** Jo-Ane van Dyk, South African javelin thrower * October 4 – Seamus O'Connor, Irish snowboarder * October 6 ** Chih-I Tsao, Taiwanese figure skater ** Kasper Dolberg, Danish footballer * October 7 – Kira Kosarin, American actress * October 8 ** Bella Thorne, American actress and singer ** Steven Bergwijn, Dutch footballer * October 9 – Angelica Moser, Swiss athlete * October 10 – Grace Rolek, American actress and singer * October 16 – Charles Leclerc, Monégasque racing driver * October 17 – Václav Černý, Czech footballer * October 23 ** Daphne Blunt, American fashion blogger ** Zach Callison, American actor and voice actor ** Nick Bosa, American football player * October 24 ** Claudia Fragapane, British artistic gymnast ** Park So-youn, South Korean figure skater * October 25 ** Tyler Alvarez, American actor ** Federico Chiesa, Italian footballer * October 27 ** Li Meiyi, Chinese pair skater ** Lonzo Ball, American basketball player * October 28 ** Sierra McCormick, American actress ** Taylor Fritz, American tennis player * October 29 – Ale Müller, Mexican actress and singer * October 31 ** Sydney Park, American actress and comedian ** Marcus Rashford, English footballer November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Alex Wolff, American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor ** Max Burkholder, American actor ** Nordi Mukiele French footballer * November 3 – Lázaro Martínez, Cuban triple jumper * November 4 ** Bea Binene, Filipino actress ** Stratos Iordanoglou, Greek basketball player * November 6 ** Riley Pint, American baseball pitcher ** Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, English actor and model * November 9 ** Matthew Fisher, English cricketer ** Alex Kirilloff, American baseball outfielder * November 12 – Dexter Lawrence, American football player * November 17 ** James Whitley, British paralympic skier ** Jacob Eason, American football player * November 18 – Olivier Boscagli, French footballer * November 19 – Rachel Parsons, American ice dancer * November 23 – Akari Takeuchi, Japanese singer * November 25 – Dennis Smith Jr., American basketball player * November 26 – Aubrey Joseph, American rapper and actor * November 29 ** William Byron, American race car driver ** Agata Kryger, Polish figure skater ** Ye Qiuyu, Chinese tennis player * November 30 – Liu Huixia, Chinese diver December ]] ]] * December 3 ** Hayley Okines, English progeria activist (d. 2015) ** Rashan Gary, American football player * December 5 – Khaleel Ahmed, Indian cricketer * December 8 – Ilaria Käslin, Swiss artistic gymnast * December 11 ** Ben Cook, American actor ** Taylor Hickson, Canadian actress and singer * December 12 – Ed Oliver, American football player * December 15 – Magdalena Fręch, Polish tennis player * December 16 – Zara Larsson, Swedish singer * December 17 – Shoma Uno, Japanese figure skater * December 18 – Ronald Acuña, Venezuelan baseball outfielder * December 20 ** Suzuka Nakamoto, Japanese singer ** De'Aaron Fox, American basketball player * December 22 – Taylor Rapp, American football player * December 23 – Luka Jović, Serbian footballer * December 24 – Oreoluwa Cherebin, Grenadian swimmer * December 27 ** Ana Konjuh, Croatian tennis player ** Zhao Ziquan, Chinese figure skater * December 30 – Anastasiya Malyavina, Ukrainian swimmer Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Ivan Graziani, Italian singer-songwriter (b. 1945) ** Townes Van Zandt, American folk singer (b. 1944) * January 4 – Harry Helmsley, American real estate mogul (b. 1909) * January 5 ** Bertil, Swedish prince, Duke of Halland (b. 1912) ** Burton Lane, American composer and lyricist (b. 1912) * January 6 – Catherine Scorsese, Italian-American actress (b. 1912) * January 8 – Melvin Calvin, American chemist (b. 1911) * January 9 ** Jesse White, American actor (b. 1917) ** Ellen Griffin Dunne, American actress and activist (b. 1932) * January 10 ** Sheldon Leonard, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1907) ** Alexander R. Todd, Scottish chemist (b. 1907) * January 11 – Carol Habben, American baseball player (b. 1933) * January 12 ** Charles Brenton Huggins, Canadian-born cancer researcher (b. 1901) ** Jill Summers, English actress (b. 1910) * January 17 – Clyde Tombaugh, American astronomer (b. 1906) * January 18 ** Darío Suro, Dominican painter and diplomat (b. 1917) ** Paul Tsongas, American politician (b. 1941) * January 19 ** James Dickey, American poet and novelist (b. 1923) ** Adriana Caselotti, American actress (b. 1916) * January 20 – Curt Flood, American baseball player (b. 1938) * January 21 ** Colonel Tom Parker, Dutch-born celebrity manager (b. 1909) ** Pilar Barbosa, Puerto Rican educator and historian (b. 1898) * January 22 – Billy Mackenzie, Scottish singer (b. 1957) * January 23 ** Alois Hudec, Czechoslovak gymnast and Olympic champion (b. 1908) ** Richard Berry, American singer and composer (b. 1935) * January 25 – Jeane Dixon, American astrologer (b. 1904) * January 26 – Laurence Stoddard, American rower (b. 1903) * January 27 – Cecil Arthur Lewis, British fighter pilot (b. 1898) * January 30 – Charles Hargens, American painter. (b. 1893) * January 31 – Johnny Klein, American drummer (b. 1918) February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Herb Caen, American newspaper columnist (b. 1916) ** Marjorie Reynolds, American actress (b. 1917) * February 2 ** Chico Science, Brazilian musician (b. 1966) ** Raúl de Anda, Mexican actor, screenwriter, film producer and director (b. 1908) * February 5 – Pamela Harriman, American diplomat (b. 1920) * February 7 – Owen Aspinall, 45th Governor of American Samoa (b. 1927) * February 8 – Corey Scott, American motorcycle stunt rider (b. 1968) * February 9 ** Brian Connolly, Scottish musician (b. 1945) ** Barry Evans, English actor (b. 1943) * February 10 – Milton Cato, Prime Minister of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines (b. 1915) * February 11 – Don Porter, American actor (b. 1912) * February 12 – James Cossins, English actor (b. 1933) * February 13 – John Ries Bartels, American judge (b. 1897) * February 16 – Ethel Owen, American actress (b. 1893) * February 17 ** Henry Jacques Le Même, French architect (b. 1897) ** Nic Roeser, Luxembourgian gymnast (b. 1896) * February 19 – Deng Xiaoping, Chinese revolutionary and statesman (b. 1904) * February 23 – Tony Williams, American musician (b. 1945) * February 24 – Isabelle Lucas, Canadian-born British actress (b. 1927) * February 25 – Arthur Hewlett, English actor (b. 1907) * February 26 – David Doyle, American actor (b. 1929) March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 – Judi Bari, American environmental activist (b. 1949) * March 4 – Robert H. Dicke, American experimental physicist (b. 1916) * March 6 ** Cheddi Jagan, President of Guyana (b. 1918) ** Michael Manley, 2-Time Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1924) ** Ursula Torday, British writer (b. 1912) * March 7 ** Edward Mills Purcell, American physicist (b. 1912) ** Martin Kippenberger, German artist (b. 1953) * March 8 – Gershon Liebman, French rabbi (b. 1905) * March 9 ** The Notorious B.I.G., American rapper (b. 1972) ** Terry Nation, Welsh screenwriter (b. 1930) * March 10 – LaVern Baker, American singer (b. 1929) * March 14 – Fred Zinnemann, Austrian-born director (b. 1907) * March 15 – Gail Davis, American actress (b. 1925) * March 17 – Jermaine Stewart, American singer (b. 1957) * March 19 – Willem de Kooning, Dutch artist (b. 1904) * March 20 – Tony Zale, American boxer (b. 1913) * March 21 ** Wilbert Awdry, British children's writer (b. 1911) ** John Nemechek, American race car driver (b. 1970) * March 31 – Friedrich Hund, German physicist (b. 1896) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Jolie Gabor, Hungarian socialite (b. 1896) * April 4 – Leo Picard, Israeli geologist (b. 1900) * April 5 ** Allen Ginsberg, American poet (b. 1926) ** Ignazio Buttitta, Sicilian dialectal poet (b. 1899) * April 8 – Laura Nyro, American singer and composer (b. 1947) * April 7 – Georgy Shonin, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1935) * April 10 – Michael Dorris, American author (b. 1945) * April 12 – George Wald, American scientist (b. 1906) * April 13 ** Dorothy Frooks, American author, military figure and actress. (b. 1896) ** Rodolfo Oroz, Chilean writer, professor, and philologist (b. 1895) * April 15 ** Don Bexley, American actor and comedian (b. 1910) ** Mildred Cleghorn, Chairwoman of the Fort Sill Apache tribe (b. 1910) * April 16 ** Doris Angleton, American socialite (b. 1951) ** Roland Topor, French illustrator (b. 1938) * April 17 – Chaim Herzog, Israel politician, 6th President of Israel (b. 1918) * April 20 ** Jean Louis, American costume designer (b. 1907) ** Henry Mucci, American army ranger (b. 1909) * April 21 ** Andrés Rodríguez, 47th President of Paraguay (b. 1923) ** Diosdado Macapagal, 9th President of the Philippines (b. 1910) * April 22 ** Reg Gammon, English painter and illustrator (b. 1894) ** Baroness Seear, British politician (b. 1913) * April 23 – Abdurakhman Avtorkhanov, Chechen historian (b. 1908) * April 24 – Pat Paulsen, American comedian (b. 1927) * April 26 – John Beal, American actor (b. 1909) * April 30 – Henry Picard, American golfer (b. 1906) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Bo Widerberg, Swedish film director (b. 1930) * May 2 ** John Eccles, Australian neurophysiologist (b. 1903) ** Paulo Freire, Brazilian educator and philosopher (b. 1921) * May 4 ** Alvy Moore, American actor (b. 1921) ** Wijeyananda Dahanayake, 5th Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1901) * May 5 ** Walter Gotell, German actor (b. 1924) ** Egidio Armelloni, Italian gymnast (b. 1909) * May 9 – Marie-Thérèse Paquin, Canadian pianist (b. 1905) * May 11 – Howard Morton, American actor (b. 1925) * May 13 – Laurie Lee, English author (b. 1914) * May 14 ** Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician (b. 1934) ** Thelma Carpenter, American singer and actress (b. 1922) * May 16 – Giuseppe De Santis, Italian film director (b. 1917) * May 18 – Bridgette Andersen, American actress (b. 1975) * May 20 – Virgilio Barco Vargas, 27th President of Colombia (b. 1921) * May 22 ** Alfred Hershey, American biochemist (b. 1908) ** Alziro Bergonzo, Italian architect and painter (b. 1906) ** Stanisław Swianiewicz, Polish economist and historian (b. 1899) * May 23 – James Lee Byars, American artist (b. 1932) * May 24 – Edward Mulhare, Irish actor (b. 1923) * May 25 – Chester Feldman, American television game show producer (b. 1926) * May 26 ** Manfred von Ardenne, German physicist and inventor (b. 1907) ** Ralph Horween, American football player and coach (b. 1896) * May 29 ** Jeff Buckley, American musician (b. 1966) ** George Fenneman, American radio and television announcer (b. 1919) * May 31 – James Bennett Griffin, American archaeologist (b. 1905) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Helen Jacobs, American tennis champion (b. 1908) * June 3 – Dennis James, American game show host (b. 1917) * June 4 – Ronnie Lane, English musician (b. 1946) * June 6 – Magda Gabor, American actress (b. 1915) * June 8 – Reid Shelton, American actor (b. 1924) * June 12 – Bulat Okudzhava, Soviet singer (b. 1924) * June 14 ** Helmut Fischer, German actor (b. 1926) ** Richard Jaeckel, American actor (b. 1926) * June 15 – Son Sen, Cambodian politician and criminal (b. 1930) * June 22 ** Gérard Pelletier, French journalist, politician and diplomat (b. 1919) ** Don Henderson, British actor (b. 1931) * June 23 ** Betty Shabazz, American educator and activist (b. 1936) ** William Slater Brown, American novelist, biographer and translator (b. 1896) * June 24 ** Don Hutson, American football player (b. 1913) ** Brian Keith, American actor (b. 1921) * June 25 – Jacques Cousteau, French explorer (b. 1910) * June 26 – Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, Hawaiian singer (b. 1959) July ]] ]] * July 1 ** Robert Mitchum, American actor (b. 1917) ** Charles Werner, American cartoonist (b. 1909) * July 2 – James Stewart, American actor and soldier (b. 1908) * July 4 ** Charles Kuralt, American reporter and television journalist (b. 1934) ** John Zachary Young, British biologist (b. 1907) * July 5 – Mrs. Miller, American singer (b. 1907) * July 7 – Royston Tickner, English actor (b. 1922) * July 8 – Abu Sadat Mohammad Sayem, 6th President of Bangladesh (b. 1916) * July 13 – Alexandra Danilova, Russian-American ballerina and dance instructor (b. 1903) * July 14 – Sir Garfield Barwick, Australian Chief Justice (b. 1903) * July 15 – Gianni Versace, Italian fashion designer (b. 1946) * July 18 – Eugene Merle Shoemaker, American astronomer (b. 1928) * July 20 – John Akii-Bua, Ugandan hurdler (b. 1949) * July 23 – Chūhei Nambu, Japanese athlete (b. 1904) * July 24 ** William J. Brennan Jr., American Supreme Court Justice (b. 1906) * Frank Parker, American tennis champion (b. 1916) * July 25 – Ben Hogan, American golf champion (b. 1912) * July 27 – K'tut Tantri, American broadcaster and hotelier, (b. 1899) * July 30 – Bảo Đại, Emperor of Vietnam (b. 1913) August ]] ]] * August 1 ** Ngiratkel Etpison, 5th President of Palau (b. 1925) ** Sviatoslav Richter, Ukrainian pianist (b. 1915) * August 2 ** William S. Burroughs, American author (b. 1914) ** Fela Kuti, Nigerian musician and political activist (b. 1938) * August 4 – Jeanne Calment, French supercentenarian, oldest person ever (b. 1875) * August 6 – Lance Barnard, Australian politician (b. 1919) * August 10 – Conlon Nancarrow, American-born composer (b. 1912) * August 12 – Luther Allison, American musician (b. 1939) * August 18 ** Harry R. Wellman, American university president (b. 1899) ** Jimmy Witherspoon, American musician (b. 1920) * August 21 – Misael Pastrana Borrero, 23rd President of Colombia (b. 1923) * August 23 ** Eric Gairy, 1st Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1922) ** John Kendrew, British molecular biologist (b. 1917) * August 24 – Louis Essen, English physicist (b. 1908) * August 25 – Carl Richard Jacobi, American journalist and author (b. 1908) * August 27 ** Sally Blane, American actress (b. 1910) ** Brandon Tartikoff, American television executive (b. 1949) * August 28 – Masaru Takumi, Japanese yakuza lord (b. 1936) * August 31 ** Diana, Princess of Wales, (b. 1961) ** Nana Meskhidze, Georgian artist-painter (b. 1936) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 ** Sir Rudolf Bing, Austrian-born British opera manager (b. 1902) ** Viktor Frankl, Austrian neurologist and psychiatrist (b. 1905) * September 5 ** Sir Georg Solti, Hungarian-born British conductor (b. 1912) ** Mother Teresa, Indian nun, missionary and saint (b. 1910) * September 7 ** Elisabeth Brooks, Canadian actress (b. 1951) ** Mobutu Sese Seko, 2nd President of Zaire (b. 1930) * September 8 – Helen Shaw, American actress (b. 1897) * September 9 ** Richie Ashburn, American baseball player and broadcaster (b. 1927) ** Burgess Meredith, American actor (b. 1907) * September 12 – Leonard Maguire, Scottish actor (b. 1924) * September 13 – Victor Szebehely, Hungarian-American astronomer (b. 1921) * September 17 – Red Skelton, American comedian (b. 1913) * September 18 – Jimmy Witherspoon, American blues singer (b. 1920) * September 23 ** Shirley Clarke, American filmmaker (b. 1919) ** Wilbur R. Ingalls, Jr., American architect (b. 1923) * September 25 – Jean Françaix, French composer (b. 1912) * September 27 – Walter Trampler, German violist (b. 1915) * September 29 – Roy Lichtenstein, American artist (b. 1923) * September 30 **Milner Gray, British industrial designer (b. 1899) ** Nobuo Fujita, Japanese aviator (b. 1911) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Jerome H. Lemelson, American inventor (b. 1923) * October 4 ** Otto Ernst Remer, German Wehrmacht officer (b. 1912) ** Gunpei Yokoi, Japanese video game franchise creator (b. 1941) * October 5 ** Brian Pillman, American professional wrestler (b. 1962) ** Arthur Tracy, American singer (b. 1899) * October 6 ** Adrienne Hill, British actress (b. 1937) ** Johnny Vander Meer, American baseball player (b. 1914) * October 9 – Arch Johnson, American actor (b. 1922) * October 12 – John Denver, American musician (b. 1943) * October 13 ** Adil Çarçani, Albanian politician (b. 1922) ** Richard Mason, British novelist (b. 1919) * October 14 – Harold Robbins, American writer (b. 1916) * October 16 ** Audra Lindley, American actress (b. 1918) ** James A. Michener, American writer (b. 1907) * October 19 – Glen Buxton, American guitarist (b. 1947) * October 21 – Dolph Camilli, American baseball player (b. 1907) * October 22 – Leonid Amalrik, Russian animator (b. 1905) * October 23 ** Bert Haanstra, Dutch filmmaker (b. 1916) ** Claire Falkenstein, American sculptor, painter, printmaker, jewelry designer and teacher (b. 1908) * October 24 – Don Messick, American voice actor (b. 1926) * October 25 – Tina Lattanzi, Italian actress (b. 1897) * October 28 – Paul Jarrico, American screenwriter (b. 1915) * October 29 ** Andreas Gerasimos Michalitsianos, American astrophysicist (b. 1947) ** Anton Szandor LaVey, American author and Satanist (b. 1930) ** Alexander zu Dohna-Schlobitten, German Junker, soldier, and author (b. 1899) * October 30 – Samuel Fuller, American screenwriter and director (b. 1912) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Gérard Légaré, Canadian politician (b. 1908) ** Victor Mills, American chemical engineer (b. 1897) * November 2 – Shōshin Nagamine, Japanese author and soldier, police officer, and karate master (b. 1907) * November 5 ** Isaiah Berlin, Russian-British social and political theorist (b. 1909) ** George Philip Bradley Roberts, British general (b. 1906) * November 8 – Mohammad-Ali Jamalzadeh, Iranian author (b. 1892) * November 11 ** Lucien Xavier Michel-Andrianarahinjaka, Malagasy writer and politician (b. 1929) ** Rod Milburn, American athlete (b. 1950) * November 12 – Carlos Surinach, Spanish composer (b. 1915) * November 18 – Un'ichi Hiratsuka, Japanese print-maker (b. 1895) * November 21 – Robert Simpson, English composer (b. 1921) * November 22 ** Joanna Moore, American actress (b. 1934) ** Michael Hutchence, Australian singer-songwriter (b. 1960) * November 23 – Hulda Crooks, American mountaineer (b. 1896) * November 24 – Barbara, French singer (b. 1930) * November 25 – Hastings Banda, 1st President of Malawi (b. 1898) * November 30 – Kathy Acker, American author (b. 1947) December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Stéphane Grappelli, French violinist (b. 1908) * December 2 ** Shirley Crabtree, British professional wrestler (b. 1930) ** Michael Hedges, American composer and guitarist (b. 1953) * December 7 – Billy Bremner, British footballer (b. 1942) * December 14 ** Stubby Kaye, American actor (b. 1918) ** Owen Barfield, British philosopher, poet, and critic (b. 1898) * December 16 ** Lillian Disney, American artist (b. 1899) ** Nicolette Larson, American pop singer (b. 1952) ** Thomas J. Parmley, American academic (b. 1897) * December 18 – Chris Farley, American actor and comedian (b. 1964) * December 19 ** Masaru Ibuka, Japanese electronics industrialist (b. 1908) ** David Schramm, American astrophysicist (b. 1945) * December 20 ** Juzo Itami, Japanese film director (b. 1933) ** Denise Levertov, English-born American poet (b. 1923) * December 21 – Amie Comeaux, American country singer (b. 1976) * December 23 – Stanley Cortez, American cinematographer (b. 1908) * December 24 – Toshiro Mifune, Japanese actor (b. 1920) * December 25 ** Denver Pyle, American actor (b. 1920) ** Anita Conti, French explorer and photographer (b. 1899) * December 27 – Billy Wright, Northern Irish paramilitary leader (b. 1960) * December 31 ** Billie Dove, American actress (b. 1903) ** Michael LeMoyne Kennedy, American socialite (b. 1958) Date unknown * Laurence Henry Hicks, Australian composer (b. 1912) * Jean Horsley, New Zealand artist (b. 1913) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Paul D. Boyer, John E. Walker, Jens C. Skou * Economics – Bank of Sweden – Robert C. Merton, Myron Scholes * Literature – Dario Fo * Peace – International Campaign to Ban Landmines and Jody Williams * Physics – Steven Chu, Claude Cohen-Tannoudji, William D. Phillips * Medicine – Stanley B. Prusiner References External links * 1997 Year in Review – CNN Category:1997 My Family's Just Right for Me". Plot Kim is eagerly awaiting the arrival of her adopted baby brother. The children share in Kim's excitement, but Kristen begins to feel that her family is not quite as special because she is an only child. This sparks discussion about families and the differences and similarities between families. All the children agree that sharing is an important part of all families. Barney and the children help Kristen realize that all families are unique and special, even her only-child family. '''Educational Theme: Families Stories: A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe Cast *Barney *Curtis *Danny *Kim *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Roll Over #Share Your Stuff #You Can Count on Me #Friends of Mine #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Love You Trivia *This episode has numerous similarities with the season one episode, "My Family's Just Right for Me". Most notably, Kristen's family was exactly the same as Kathy's family was, as both of them only live with their mother and grandmother, they are the only child in their respective families, and both feel sad when they find that they are the only ones in the group that do not have any siblings. *This is the last episode to feature the season four arrangement of "Everyone is Special". *In the Baniwa Chingudeul adaptation of this episode, Seo Young celebrates her birthday. Also, Sun Jeung is wearing socks that have the Sesame Street logo and the character Bert printed on them. In addition, he's wearing pajamas with Snoopy on them. This is likely due to less strict copyright laws in South Korea (compared to the U.S.). International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Danny. All Mixed Up is the 18th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. "Oh, ""'''E-I-E-I-O" (also known as Barney's Fun on the Farm) is the final episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot A make believe adventure leads to real life fun and surprises for Barney and his friends! A picnic lunch of peanut butter sandwiches touches off a quest for cold milk. Barney, BJ and the children are transported to a quaint family farm in Wisconsin, which belongs to Hannah’s grandparents! “Grammy” Johannson gives the group a warm welcome. With some help from the Adventure Screen, Barney shows the children how a modern dairy farm works to produce milk for grocery shelves. The children learn that milk is made into other dairy products, too, and the group enjoys “shaking things up” while turning cream into homemade butter. Barney and Kim tell the story of “The Little Egg Girl,” and BJ’s surprise encounter with a sheep acquaints the children with wool and wool products. All in all, there’s a lot to do and see on a farm! Theme: Work on a Dairy Farm Stories: The Little Egg Girl Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Jeff *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Grammy Johannson Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Milk Song #The Butter Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #Sheep Medley #Old MacDonald #Milk Song (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The farm set was the same as the one used in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This episode was released overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with "Tree-Mendous Trees". *Adam Brown and Jeff Brooks both play the BJ costume for this episode. Brown will return to play Riff in seasons ten and eleven. Once a Pond a Time" is the twentieth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Kristen is moving her pet frog outside to a new temporary home on the playground -- a special pond. As Keesha, Danny and Curtis learn about tadpoles and frogs from Kristen, Barney appears and leads them all outside to learn more about ponds and pond life. A visit from Stella, with a special frog prince story, and pop-ins from Scooter and Miss Etta add to the fun as everyone enjoys the pond. Theme: Pond Ecosystem Stories: The Princess and the Frog Cast *Barney *Curtis *Danny *Keesha *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Over in the Meadow #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #Five Little Butterflies #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Help Protect the Earth #The Land of Make-Believe #The Little Turtle #I Love You Trivia *This is one of a couple times in which the kids don't leave when Barney turns back into a doll. Brother...She's My Sister'" is the ninteenth episode from the fourth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot As Barney and the children show how family unity can be fun, Baby Bop and BJ are having a disagreement. Their child-like spat results in each vowing not to speak to the other. Barney and the children try to soften their hard feelings by stimulating each to reflect on the positive sides of the other’s personality. While Baby Bop and BJ are tussling over the book, "The Baby Sister", written by Tomie dePaola, Tomie arrives and offers to read it to everyone. Tomie’s book and the surprise arrival of Tomie’s sister, "Maureen", motivate the young dinos to make up. Theme: Solving Sibling Conflicts Stories: The Baby Sister Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Alissa *Ashley *Jeff *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Tomie dePaola *Maureen Modine Song List #Barney Theme Song #Where is Family? #When I Get Mad #Bumpin' Up and Down #Big and Little #Everyone is Special #Books are Fun! #The Sister Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode was released with "Good, Clean Fun!" in a Barney 2 video-pack. *This is Tomie dePaola's third and final appearance on the "Barney & Friends" television series. *Maureen Modine is actually the sister of Tomie dePaola. *This episode is one of the extremely rare times that BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. After BJ reviews the book "The Stinky Skunk and the Elephant's Trunk," he adds the words "I used to like to read this to Baby Bop." *Tomie does not read his entire book called The Baby Sister in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. *In the Korean co-production Baniwa Chingdeul, BJ and Baby Bop give a reason for their argument. Baby Bop was dancing to A Silly Hat while BJ was trying to read a book. BJ turned off the music which starts the argument between the two characters. Also, after the song Books are Fun, Barney reads a different story rather than the one Tomie Depaola reads. Following that, Baby Bop cries out loud and she and BJ make up on their own. Plot The children are excited about creating their very own picnic, but the spectacularly bitter taste of Stephen’s homemade lemonade and the change in the weather send their plans into a tailspin. Barney saves the day by awakening their imaginations and teaching them the importance of following directions. Using the Barney Bag, they decide to make their own sunshine. They have a great day full of fun, games and the success that comes from following directions. Theme: Following Directions, Perseverance Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Hannah *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have A Picnic #The Clapping Song #The Barney Bag #Mister Sun #Try and Try Again #The More We Crank The Handle #I Love You Trivia *'Maurice Scott' performed Barney in this episode. He would later return in Puppy Love during What a Baseball Day! and then in Movin' and Groovin' to film the white screen moments. Return to All Mixed Up (battybarney2014's version).* This marks the last appearance of the 1996 Baby Bop costume. "Easy, Breezy Day!" is the 17th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot A spell of windy weather is all that’s needed to launch Barney and his friends into a day of fun, adventure and discovery. Jingling wind chimes herald Barney’s arrival, distracting Ashley from the book she’s enjoying on hot-air ballooning. BJ “blows” in, full of attitude and questions. The Adventure Screen shows the wind’s effects in many forms, and Barney explains that the sun’s heat is what helps start the air in motion. The children play several “windy” activities and games, such as a bubble chase, a sailboat race (using fans made with the Barney Bag), and BJ’s favorite, the “parachute flap.” Ashley’s desired “wind” activity seems out of reach – she’d love to go flying in a real hot-air balloon! But with a little imagination and a friend like Barney, anything might happen on this easy, breezy day! Theme: The Windy Weather, Windy Day Activities Stories: The Wind and the Sun Cast *Barney *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Curtis *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Why #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #The Barney Bag #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #London Bridge #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This is the only time that Scooter listens to Stella's story. *Scooter makes a reference to "The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle". Saying to Miss Etta "Does this make me a flying squirrel?". *This is another extremely rare time BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. This is so because he says the line "Boy, I can't wait to tell Baby Bop about all the great stuff we did today!". *Ashley is the only human girl kid in this episode.'"Good, Clean Fun! is the 16th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Hannah has packed her suitcase and is eager to go to her Aunt Paula's house for a sleep over. A review of the contents of Hannah's suitcase initiates several "pretend play" activities. The children practice healthy hygiene habits like washing their hands, brushing their teeth, bathing, and shampooing and combing their hair. Barney helps to encourage and demonstrate proper grooming habits. Baby Bop and BJ enhance learning through their own unique style of good, clean fun. Theme: Hygiene Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Jeff *Kristen *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Sleep Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Are You Sleeping?) #The Popcorn Song #Brushing My Teeth #Splashin' in the Bath #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #I Love You Trivia *In 1998 this along with Oh, Brother...She's My Sister was featured in a two pack video. *In the Korean version to this a popcorn machine is used for The Popcorn Song. Tree-Mendous Trees" is the fifteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Curtis is embarrassed to be dressed like a tree for a school play. Barney assures him that it's a terrific role and hopes Curtis will feel the same way when he learns more about trees. Barney and the children learn about trees' need for water and sunlight. They also learn that trees remain healthy even when the leaves change color and drop off in the Fall. The Adventure Screen shows many different types of trees in different environments. The children are surprised to discover how many of their favorite foods and products come from trees. This leads to a discussion of a lumberjack's job, and Barney tells the fantastic tale of Paul Bunyan. Scooter and Miss Etta tell the children that trees are often homes for different animals. Barney reminds the children that everyone should help save trees by recycling. In the end, Curtis has an entirely new outlook about his role in the play. Theme: Different Kinds of Trees, Rescources from Trees Stories: Paul Bunyan Cast *Barney *Curtis *Kim *Kristen *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Laugh with Me! #Rain, Rain, Go Away #Mister Sun #The Fall Song #Way Up in a Tree #Growing #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first time Josh Martin performed as Barney's body performer on the Barney & Friends''television series. David Joyner temporarily left the show to film ''Barney's Great Adventure. Video Releases *This episode was released a few times overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with "Fun on the Farm", a video edition of "E-I-E-I-O". *This episode was featured on Children's Favourites: Bumper Special. International Edits *In international printings to this, "Growing" was cut out. "'Let's Eat is the 14th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Tonight is a very special night for Robert. It’s his mom’s birthday and he is going out to a fancy restaurant for the very first time. Barney and his friends help Robert get ready for his big night out by setting up a pretend fancy restaurant. The children make placemats for the fancy restaurant with the help of the Barney Bag. Chip, Hannah, BJ and Baby Bop create the meal in the kitchen, while Barney, Robert and Ashley get the Fancy restaurant ready with some help from Miss Etta. Scooter adds a surprise of his own. Through making the menu and preparing for the meal, the children learn all about good nutrition and the importance of eating different kinds of foods. Meanwhile, when Robert realizes that he forgot to get his mother a birthday present, the other children offer their placemats to Robert as a special birthday gift for his mom. Theme: Nutrition, Manners Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #The Barney Bag #The Yum Yum Song #The Waitress Song #People Helping Other People #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the treehouse is shown during the Barney Theme Song. *This is the first appearances of the 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes.﻿ *After this episode, David Joyner left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure and was replaced by Josh Martin and Maurice Scott for the rest of this Season and for the home video, It's Time for Counting. David Joyner later returned playing the Barney costume in the home video, Barney in Outer Space. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.Going on a Bear Hunt'" is the thirteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. '' Plot As part of their school assignment for "Animal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! '''Theme': Types of Bears, Helping Friends Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny *Keesha *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury.A Different Kind of Mystery' is the 11th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Ashley, Kristen and Curtis are trying to help Jeff think of a name for his new kitten when they hear strange noises from the classroom. Barney appears and together they become detectives to solve the case of the mysterious visitor. Along the way they learn about their individual differences. Stella arrives to tell the story of "The City Mouse and the Country Mouse." Scooter keeps popping in to give his opinion about who the mysterious visitor might be. The mystery is solved when Barney and the children discover Jeff's new kitten is causing the mischief. They decide on a perfect name for the kitten. Theme: Mysteries, Differences Stories: The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Cast *Barney *Ashley *Curtis *Jeff *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Tiger the Cat Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Big and Little #Colors All Around #Everyone is Special #Have a Snack! #You've Got to Be You #I Love You Trivia *The working title for this episode is "The Case of the Mysterious Visitor". *This episode marks the only time Curtis and Jeff appeared together. *This episode reveals that Ashley is allergic to milk and Curtis was named after his grandfather when he was born. *Stella is uncredited, despite appearing in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. International Edits * "Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball" was shortened to two verses for international airings. '"A Picture of Health" is the ninth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Doctor Barney is Here!". Plot Hannah's allergies and Scooter McNutty's cold lead the group to a discussion of health and ways to keep healthy. Barney shows the kids how healthy foods, exercise, and even laughter can improve and maintain your health. "Doctor Barney" gives the children pretend check-ups. After learning about x-rays on the Adventure screen, the children learn not to fear x-rays and are motivated to make their own pretend x-rays using chalk on black paper. Meanwhile, Barney is trying to recall where he's misplaced an x-ray of himself that he'd like to show his friends. Hannah finds an x-ray and the children see that Barney is "all heart" and a true "picture of health!". Theme: Keeping Healthy, Doctor Check-Ups Cast *Barney *Curtis *Hannah *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Oh, How I Love Trees #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Laugh with Me! #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Growing #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #I Used to Be Afraid #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Curtis. *This episode reveals that Hannah is very allergic to flower pollen. *In this episode, Baby Bop was mentioned while Barney searches around for his X-ray. *In The Adventure Screen segment about X-rays, Barney posters can be seen in the X-ray room at the hospital. Also, a young girl is seen on the screen holding a Barney balloon. International Edits *In some international cuts, the song, "I Used to Be Afraid" was cut off. 'It's Tradition'" is the 8th episode from Season 4 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Barney explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Barney Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. Educational Theme: Family Traditions Stories: The Story Quilt Cast *Barney *Alissa *Ashley *Kristen *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #The More We Get Together #A Family Tradition #Looby Loo #The Fiesta Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Barney Bag #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #I Love You Trivia *The picnic pictures shown on the school bulletin board featured Generation 2 cast members Ashley, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha, Kim, and Maria. These pictures were most likely taken at a season opener picnic. *This is the only time Alissa and Stella the Storyteller appeared together. International Edits *In dubbed versions to this episode, "The More We Get Together" is removed. International Edits *In dubbed versions We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean was cut off. 'Waiting for Mr. MacRooney'" is the sixth episode from the fourth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Robert is waiting for Mr. MacRooney, the mail carrier, to arrive. His cousin, Mateo, has promised him a special surprise and, in the past, it has always come by mail. Scooter McNutty serves as lookout for Mr. MacRooney, while Barney and the children help Robert keep busy while he waits. With Scooter popping in throughout the show to give his report and adding his own special outlook on patience, the children learn about the post office, decorate Gingerbread cookies for Mr. MacRooney, hear a story from Stella, and play a game. When Mr. MacRooney arrives he has something for everyone but Robert. Robert is happily surprised when his cousin Mateo shows up in person for a visit. Theme: Patience, The Postal Sevice Stories: The Gingerbread Man Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Ashley *Chip *Maria *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Mr. MacRooney *Mateo Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Just Can't Wait #The Mail Song #Taking Turns #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Mr. Knickerbocker #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Maria. She would later be seen in pictures at the School Picnic shown in "It's Tradition." *This is the only time Maria and Robert appeared together. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria from Barney's Adventure Bus was refurbished to be used for Barney's Bakery. *The magazine shows a picture of Robert and Scooter McNutty in Barney's Bakery as a deleted scene. *When Robert introduces Mateo to the rest of the characters, it shows that he and Barney have already met despite the introduction. International Edits *"Clean Up! Do Our Share!" wasn't sung for international markets. Barney & Friends. Plot A pleasant afternoon of play is interrupted by unhappy grumbling sounds coming from the treehouse. Baby Bop is tardy and BJ is tired of his Sissy always being late for play appointments! Baby Bop arrives, oblivious to the time issue. Everyone nicely explains that learning to tell time is important for a variety of reasons. Dr. TickTock, a clock merchant extraordinaire and fix-it man, happens on the scene. BJ and Dr. TickTock initiate efforts to create a clock for Baby Bop, while Barney and the kids tackle the issue of teaching her how to tell time. In the end, Baby Bop gets her very own wristwatch that has a very special tune that plays. '''Theme': Clocks, The Importance of Time Stories: The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Keesha *Kristen *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Dr. TickTock Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Ticky Ticky Tock #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hickory Dickory Dock #Wee Willie Winkie #By Myself #Try and Try Again #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Dr. TickTock. He would later appear again in the Season 11 half episode "Time Flies (U.S. and U.K. versions)" and the books ''Barney's Happy Memories ''and the 2011 version Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. International Edits *Originally, Dr. TickTock shows BJ a chiming wrist watch. It was removed when being aired outside of North America. c;">Barney's Musical Scrapbook is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 6, 1997. ''''Barney's Good Day, Good Night is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 4, 1997. It is a semi-remake of the Season 2 episode, It's Day Time, It's Night Time. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Butterflies #Mister Sun #The Barney Bag #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *The Season 4 Barney costume from this video would later be used in "First Day of School". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. *This video was re-released on August 8, 2000 and have The Wiggles music video and different Barney previews, along with A Day at the Beach, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Families are Special, Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Sing & Dance with Barney and Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABC's and 123's"). It was later re-released by HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on DVD on June 26, 2006. Full Video -style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Adventure Bus' is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing together. Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy school bus into a real big one. He takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and the circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go on an Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Robert and Keesha. **The first home video to have the teaser trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. **The first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as a musical director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as It's Time for Counting, Sing & Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, in It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. *On the title screen of the "Barney Theme Song", instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the "Season 3" logo, it only says "Barney". *The toy school bus that Chip was playing with was a "Fisher Price Little People School Bus" with some Little People characters. *The set for "Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria" would later be recycled and remodeled in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" and mentioned in Barney's Birthday. *The set for "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus" would later have the same name, but it will be later remodeled in Barney's Super Singing Circus. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other previews of some other home videos such as Barney's Good Day, Good Night and more. *Just like the Barney Songs DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, On the Move with Barney (along with Round and Round We Go). *Along with A Day at the Beach, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Families are Special, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Sing & Dance with Barney and Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABC's and 123's"), this video has a 2000 reprint in a purple clam shell case and have different previews of Barney and The Wiggles. Full Video 'GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Search START A WIKI Custom Tim… Editing Barney's Adventure Bus (battybarney2014's version) Need help editing? Notifications You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page: Return to Barney's Adventure Bus (battybarney2014's version).'Camp WannaRunnaRound''' is a Barney Home Video, released July 8, 1997. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut)﻿ Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The marked the beginning of the Barney and Friends' Second Generation (July 8, 1997 – August 27, 2002). **The first appearances of Hannah and Chip. **The thirteenth episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Barney's Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4aired, the Season 1-3 theme song was still used for these home videos. However, this version of "I Love You" is similar to the Season 4 version. *The Adventure Screen goes from being a portable television-like set on wheels to being animated with CGI. *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *After singing "The Noble Duke of York," Chip, Hannah, and Kim don't see Barney coming to life. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Full Video an> Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Bakery Medley (The Muffin Man / Hot Cross Buns / Pat-A-Cake / The Muffin Man (Reprise)) (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being Love to Read, with Barney and Barney Songs. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, after the end of "Shopping for a Surprise!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. *This got re-released in a Classic Collection box-set along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. *From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Full Video